Simulation
by Potentialism
Summary: Deciding that TYL Tsuna will be pretty bored stuck in a big, white machine, Irie decided to implement a 3D simulation of a very popular anime to appease the Vongola's inner animefreak. "Player 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adventure: Marine Admiral."
1. Classified

Deciding that TYL Tsuna will be pretty bored stuck in a big, white machine, Irie decided to implement a 3D simulation of a very popular anime to appease the Vongola's inner animefreak.

"Player 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adventure: Marine Admiral."

_Disclaimer_: KHR. OP. Not. Mine. [First and final disclaimer]

_Rating_: T for slight coarse language.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** Classified.

* * *

"Irie-kun? You called me out here?" Irie turned from his computer screen to see Tsuna at the door and motioned for him to come closer.

"Yes I did. Hold on for a sec." He shuffled the papers on his desk for a while before his eyes settled on a black folder with a tell-tale 'CLASSIFIED' labelled on the front.

"Classified? I thought we already went through this during the meeting with Kyoya-kun?" Irie nodded his head but opened the folder to reveal an instruction manual.

"Yes we did but I did some modifications since the last meeting and since Hibari-san is on an extended mission I wasn't able to contact him in time so I'll be relying on you to inform all the guardians."

Tsuna frowned and stared at his deep blue orbs.

"Didn't I say it already?" Tsuna sighed and ran a hand through his creamy brown locks. "We can't tell anybody about the plan until after everything's over."

Shouichi shook his head and made himself comfortable for the lengthy explanation that followed.

"I wasn't talking about _that _plan. It's about the time span when you are in the machine and the past Vongola comes into the future. I know you said to make it such that there is a timeless dimension but I figured if I can input a program that could occupy you while your time in there, why not?"

Tsuna stared at Shouichi like he completely understood the jargon that came out of his mouth naturally.

"I see… mystery machine…" Shouichi felt his cramps coming back like a girl during her menstruation cycle.

"Errhh. Tsuna-san…don't worry, just have that manual with you 24/7." Shouichi clearly gave up on explaining the complicated details to Tsuna and decided to forgo any attempt to do it again.

"This one? Sure thing. Till death do us part?" Shouichi deadpanned and shooed Tsuna out of his room before the Cervello came before the allotted time to pick him up from his house.

"Hopefully Tsuna-san won't be that surprised…"

* * *

"HOLY MOTHER OF PRIMO. WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Tsuna woke up to a forest. And he was _dead _sure that he did not die in a forest, excuse the pun.

**System Activate: One Piece.**

"What?"

**Confirming Identity… **

**Player 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adventure: Marine Admiral.**

Tsuna was getting freaked out. They know his name. He woke up (that's not meant to happen in the first place) not to a coffin or to his companions but to a mother fucking forest.

His patience has its limits.

**Please refer to the instruction manual for more commands. Copyright, Irie Shouichi. If this product is stolen or has been...**

"Instruction manual? Ooohh! I have it but-"Before he could finish his question, a hole appeared below him and sent him spiralling to god-knows-where.

He felt dizzy, real dizzy. The kind of headache that happens when a good friend of yours decide to bomb your work place or decides that your workplace was hiding grape candies and he/she was intelligent to throw grenades to reveal the hidden candy.

That kind of headache.

Unfortunately for Tsuna, he shouldn't be focusing on his mother of all headaches because the portal, also known as the hole in the ground, opened up in the sky letting him fall gracelessly to his demise.

* * *

Tsuna always wanted to try sky-diving one day, but not when he has no means to stop gravity from plunging him into the vast blue ocean.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 1**

Player Count: 1

* * *

**Tama's Row: **Updates, q&a and opinions.

Unknown uploading schedule but the next chapter is done.

Feel free to call me by my penname or 'Tama'.

Have any interesting ideas or plot twists that you would like me to include? Review or PM me and I'll get back to you.

Pairings? My mind changes constantly and so does my taste but yaoi, yuri, het, I am fine with all. I do not discriminate.

A short chapter but I will usually keep to the 1k mark.

_Random opinion_: Met anyone with Glasses fetishism?


	2. Pink hair and Demotions

Deciding that TYL Tsuna will be pretty bored stuck in a big, white machine, Irie decided to implement a 3D simulation of a very popular anime to appease the Vongola's inner animefreak.

"Player 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adventure: Marine Admiral."

_Rating_: T for slight coarse language.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: **Pink Hair and Demotions

* * *

_Previously... _Tsuna always wanted to try sky-diving one day, but not when he has no means to stop gravity from plunging him into the vast blue ocean.

* * *

"Captain Hina!" A newly recruited marine stood erect in front of an oak table, a sacrificial lamb you could say, to Hina's wrath. Hina decided she would be nice today, for once in her lifetime.

"Hina allows you to speak before Hina. Hurry up before Hina decides you would be the main course for dinner." His speech faltered as the words died on his tongue, his mouth stayed motionless as Hina's dark chocolate eyes sliced him nice and slow.

"T-There's a b-boy falling o-out of the s-sky…"

"HINA IS NOT AMUSED. DEMOTED FOOL, GET OUT OF HINA'S OFFICE." The joys of being a captain. She turned around facing her window, pissed at the attitude the marine these days have towards their superiors.

To her shock, she did see a boy fall out from nowhere and hit the surface of the water causing a massive wave to erupt from the centre of the impact.

"WHAT-"She gripped the armrests of her chair before storming out of her office to address her also surprised crew.

"WHAT ARE YOU DIMWITS DOING? HINA WANTS THE SHIP TO TURN 90 DEGREES STARBOARD AND TO HEAD TOWARDS THAT BRAT RIGHT NOW."

* * *

Standing at the stern of the boat she tapped her foot vigorously, cursing at the bad luck she has for getting such a useless crew. As the battleship approached the area they sighted no one and Hina gripped her pipe tightly.

"Che." Deciding or not whether she would waste time and effort to haul the boy out of the water a head popped out of the ocean, gasping for air and treading water aimlessly, unaware of the ship right next to him.

"Sky diving is definitely out of my bucket list…" The mysterious boy started to hack and cough before he could finish his sentence but paused all motions when he finally realised that a massive ship was looming over him for quite a long time.

Hina stepped onto the rails of the ship, choosing to ignore the chaos happening behind her.

"Hina demands your name brat."

She did not just call him 'brat'. He already had Reborn and every other Mafia Boss stop with the habit of calling him 'brat' because he spilt blood, tears and fucking rainbows to get where he was now and that was not about to change.

"Well Hina-san. It is certainly a great place to start up a nice conversation at this time of day regardless of the freezing ocean and the impending doom of hypothermia that is going to kill me. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oh while you're at it would you like to know my age? Date of birth? My past crushes? My friends, family, familigia, address, favourite drink or food, my special place to think, my pet lion, my…" Reborn would've wiped a tear away, proud of the backbone his own student has grown, and then smacked him for being impolite towards a lady.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE. Hina wants him hauled up and in the medical bay. Then bring him to Hina's office. Until then Hina does _not_ want to be disturbed." As much as she wants to leave him and there and laugh at his misery, it is a marine's duty to preserve justice and in this case save an 'innocent civilian' but she highly doubts that's true. From the looks of his expensive suit and the way he retaliated against her, and just his aura that drew people in and still kept them at a distance, he is a force to be reckoned with.

But how she knew that from meters away? She had no idea. It was like, once she had eye contact with his large hazelnut orbs, she had already signed her life away to him.

It was unnatural. And she hated it.

The pen moved restlessly against the table, unwilling to stay still due to the current owner's downpour of stress. Finally cracking the pen and spreading the remains across the surface, Hina took a long draw from her pipe and tried to calm down and reason with her inner self.

'He's innocent. He's a civilian. He is staying on this ship, till we reach the next island. I will not kill-'

"So we meet again lovely mademoiselle. I'm afraid that our first meeting was rough but it does not mean that you may steal my heart with your dazzling looks and personality. "

He somehow moved silently, across the room, directly towards her before kneeling and taking her hand.

He placed a chaste kiss upon it so delicately she could've sworn she wouldn't have known if she wasn't staring right at him this moment.

"How dare you insolent –" Tsuna reached for her face and cupped her chin with both hands.

She froze.

"Anger does not suit your face at all. But if you want to vent your anger, there is an incoming ship that reeks of bloodthirsty people. It would be advisable to consult your crew now."

She slapped both hands away but he did not seem disturbed at all. Muttering a few curses she walked out the door, leaving him behind in her office. She couldn't believe that she actually believed that son of a bitch. Why would a ship appear in the middle of the-

"CAPTAIN! PIRATE SHIP SIGHTED !" That bastard. She would deal with him later.

Screaming obscenities at the crew she ordered them to go full speed ahead to the ship. After all, she should heed his advice and vent some anger.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna was left in her office panting and breathing heavily on the floor. His façade could not last long, he was on the edge of fainting in front of Hina before his intuition told him of incoming blood thirsty auras.

He did not know acting like Mukuro could be such hard work. When this was all over he would give Mukuro an award and a shiny medal. He deserved it for acting like this in front of Tsuna all day, all year.

Gathering what's left of his pride and dignity he strolled out of the office to a welcoming scene of blood and swords. He would cry out and welcome this familiar scene with open arms if it wasn't for a man trying to stab him.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 2**

Player Count: 1

* * *

**Tama's Row: **Updates, q&a and opinions.

Getting no responses so updates will be erratic and based on unstable emotions.

Have any interesting ideas or plot twists that you would like me to include? Review or PM me and I'll get back to you.

Pairings? My mind changes constantly and so does my taste but yaoi, yuri, het, I am fine with all. I do not discriminate.

_Random_ _opinion_: What pairings do you ship? [My ship is sailing hard for 1827, join me]


	3. Marineford

Deciding that TYL Tsuna will be pretty bored stuck in a big, white machine, Irie decided to implement a 3D simulation of a very popular anime to appease the Vongola's inner animefreak.

"Player 1: Sawada Tsunayoshi. Adventure: Marine Admiral."

_Rating_: T for slight coarse language.

/Edit: Lost inspiration for this fic but seeing how people are still reading this (Didn't know this many were) I will still be continuing this and probably the next chapter will come sooner. Than never. I wasn't joking when I have the plot set out, I just didn't write it out yet and my writing style has matured since then so hopefully you won't mind the change. Thanks for even reading this. Tama is happy. Btw, I red-edited this chapter. Accidentally left something blank and meant to fill it in but never did...how embarrassing.

Oh, I have read your reviews and will be using your ideas! (You will be credited) I haven't replied because my internet is capped, and I get frustrated easily. Really easily.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: **Marineford

* * *

_Previously... _Gathering what's left of his pride and dignity he strolled out of the office to a welcoming scene of blood and swords. He would cry out and welcome this familiar scene with open arms if it wasn't for a man trying to stab him.

* * *

"I would release that weapon if I were you." Tsuna tried to reconcile with the delusional man. Obviously it wasn't working.

"DIE MARINE SCUM!" He's scum now? A quick knee to the stomach and chop to the back of the neck sent the man into unconsciousness.

"Only Xanxus can call me that."

Walking away from the body he dodged all the potential fights and searched for a familiar pink head. Spotting her alone on the opposite ship surrounded by men he shouted for her to run away.

Unexpectedly they all fell due to a cage that was suddenly erected upon them. Confused but amazed, he smiled at her when she turned around to see his annoying face smiling oh-so-innocently at her.

Tsuna opened his mouth to tell her to come back he saw a remaining pirate hidden on top of the mast, aiming at her with his gun.

Without thinking he pulled on his gloves and raced to Hina using his soft flames and grabbed her before the bullet could reach her. Settling her down on her own ship he decided to end this battle once and for all.

Rapidly circling the ship from bottom to top, the whole ship was trapped in a tornado of sky flames.

"Hyper X-Stream." The whole ship was engulfed in flames and reduced to ashes as Tsuna turned his back and returned to the ship.

Settling down next to Hina he took off his glove and pocketed them before realising that he did not need his ring to produce his flames. His musings were cut short by a slap from Hina.

"O-Ow…" Hina looked furious.

'That boy is an idiot.' She fumed inwardly. 'How dare he take Hina's target. How dare Hina get saved by this incompetent prick. How dare he-'

She glanced to his face swiftly before turning her head away. 'How dare he have such a handsome face.'

Her cheeks flamed at that response. Coughing slightly she turned back to him, deciding to tell him the reason for her actions.

"Are you okay Madame? You acted so suddenly, I was worried that I caused you harm or displeasure in any way. If I did, be sure you may inflict on my body any punishment. It is the least I can do to mend your beautiful soul."

The whole crew stopped what they were doing and gaped at the suicidal man. He was asking to die!

"I-It's okay. Hina should be the one a-apologising." Cue fainting. Roses bloomed around her as her pheromones danced and pranced around the area.

"No. I was at fault. My heart was too overwhelmed at seeing you being trapped by those thugs. Forgive me kind maiden. I was hoping to just-"She pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Speak no more Tsuna-sama. Hina is your slave." Tsuna inwardly partied hard at her comment. Thinking it was in her good nature that she was offering herself he approached her with a request.

"I was wondering if…you could teach me more about where I am…And if I could be sent to the closest island." His eyes sparkled, voice entrancing, movements too captivating.

He had her hook, line and sinker.

"Of course. Anything you want Tsuna-sama. Come to Hina's office." Leaving the crew with no indication of what to do or what the fuck was happening, they started gossiping.

This was the first time that it ever happened, a magical prince that would sweep the ice queen off her feet. Hina was tamed.

Relaxing into a chair comfortably, Hina answered all his questions. Not that there was many. He watched One Piece a few years ago but remembered as if it was yesterday as it was his all-time favourite. Luffy, Zoro and Law were his favourite characters but he knew there was a slim chance of meeting them.

Well, slim chance staying alive before he could meet them. It seemed like he arrived a few years before Luffy started on his journey as his wanted poster wasn't out yet and Arlong's still was there.

* * *

A few weeks has gone by before they approached Marineford.

"Marineford? That was the closest bloody island?" Hina looked worriedly at Tsuna.

They had become close during those few weeks, well in Tsuna's point of view. Hina fawned over him whereas he thought of her as a great and trustworthy friend like Kyoko and Haru. She was likeable and funny in his opinion which is the total opposite of the crew's opinion.

Even if Hina is reliving her teenage dreams and fantasies her attitude towards her crew stayed the same.

"Useless, idiotic bunch. I am so sorry Tsuna-sama that this ship cannot go any faster." She started to remind him of a certain octopus head before he shook his mind out of depressing thoughts.

"No, it's okay. Don't blame your crew, they are trying their hardest already." The crew blushed and thanked Tsuna for the compliment before Hina glared and dared them to try anything else to her beloved.

"Tsuna-sama, we can go to a different island…there's one not far from here and Hina thinks it's better if you go there because Marineford isn't really tourist friendly…and Hina doesn't want you to get hurt." Pouting slightly, Hina wanted to spend more time with Tsuna and what is a better place than Sabaody Archipelago.

"I do not want to burden you and your crew any further and you have to give in a few reports remember?" Smiling, Tsuna ruffled Hina's hair since he was a few inches taller than her. "Don't let me disturb your duty."

Tsuna left the deck to go into his given room for the time being, he needed a plan and fast. Hina didn't mention that they were heading towards Marineford at all, she didn't even drop hints...or maybe Tsuna didn't really pick them up since showing him a map should be enough indication that the closest island is Marineford so obviously they would arrive there.

Not in Tsuna's logic obviously. He bit the side of his cheek before taking out the manual Irie gave him and was still in top condition despite all the situations it has been through. Trust him to be prepared.

Earlier when he just arrived in One Piece, he remembers a voice telling him that he would become an Admiral which was impossible because first, he is a Mafia Boss, and second he does not even exist in this world and thirdly, he didn't eat a devil fruit giving him a big disadvantage against all those other strong characters.

He doesn't even have Haki though he can use a bit of it but that is just manipulating his aura. His flames won't be enough to kill Blackbeard for sure…but he can swim, albeit horribly but that gives him a slight better chance against these strong devil fruit users.

He bashed his head against the wall. It always happened to him doesn't it?

Feeling the ship gradually slow down he exited his room to see Marineford, larger than what it appears on his laptop. The gate led to a wide expanse of sea that was bordered by already docked ships.

Mentally preparing himself for incoming headache, he reviewed his plan in his mind again, going over the details thoroughly like how Reborn taught him too. His plan wasn't fool proof, he can see the holes here and there but he had plans to back up if one mistake happened, and not just one back up plan.

Straightening his new suit that Hina kindly gave him, he cleared his throat and fixed his tie.

This is going to be one hell of a headache.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 3**

Player Count: 1

* * *

**Tama's Row: **Updates, q&a and opinions.

Been a while since I updated cause I totally forgot to! Sorry my darlings. Anyway, the next update won't be for awhile because it hasn't been typed up yet... though I got the plot set out and everything. I'll try my best before I flip my table.

Have any interesting ideas or plot twists that you would like me to include? Review or PM me and I'll get back to you.

Pairings? My mind changes constantly and so does my taste but yaoi, yuri, het, I am fine with all. I do not discriminate.

_Random_ _opinion_: I'm a ghost reader as well. Don't worry.


End file.
